


Leader's Weekend Out

by BellaWolfe, etherrealowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author felt like making this, Captain's Love Interests, Haikyuu Captains, M/M, crackfic, this came from discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaWolfe/pseuds/BellaWolfe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherrealowl/pseuds/etherrealowl
Summary: Exactly what the title saysThe captains of Haikyuu teams and their LI's go out on a weekend trip
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Leader's Weekend Out

Hi!

This has really slow updates but we'll give a gist for now:

Daisuga

Kuroken

Bokuaka

Iwaoi

Ushiten

Kitaran

Kanasaki

Aofuta

Iizumori

will be traveling together

to some place (revealed later) to take a break from their teams

there wil be lots of domestic fluff -- maybe smut we're not sure yet

little angst and mentions of phobias.

And the Captains have their own chaos so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
